Different Reunions
by Percabeth SB and WG
Summary: Lots of ways that the MoA Percabeth reunion could have gone. Open to suggestions! Shameless Fluff.
1. Reunion 1

**This is my reunion. Annabeth ran away from camp before the Argo II was finished because she missed Percy too much. Jason had told her where to find the camp. The Argo II took longer to build. I'm sorry if Annabeth's a little OCC, but she hasn't seen her boyfriend in 8 months, I think she has a right to be emotional!**

**Disclaimer : I am a 13 year old girl from London. Not a 48 year old man from San Antonio.**

I was training in the arena one morning, thinking of Camp Half Blood. I didn't have all of my memory back, but it got better every day. I just wished I could remember where it was, so I could go back home. I didn't realise that I had already slashed all the dummies until I heard footsteps coming at a quick pace.

"PERCY!" Dakota yelled, as I turned around to face him."We got a war prisoner! Come see!" He said with strange enthusiasm. I thought it was wrong, but If I argued they'd rip my head off.

I started towards the fields of Mars where they normally mocked the prisoners. Little did I know what would be in store...

* * *

When I got to the fields of Mars all I could see was a group of Romans crowding around a statue of the war god. Before I could see who it was, Reyna rushed towards me.

"The prisoner,"She panted,"is calling your name" she finished. I made my way towards the statue. The first thing I noticed was the curly blonde hair. It couldn't be her could it? I quickened my pace. When I got to the other side, I realised that it WAS her. Those intelligent grey eyes, attempting to hold back the pain and sadness. Her eyes teared up when she caught sight of me.

I pushed the Romans out of the way as soon as I regained feeling in my legs. As I got up to the statue the Romans fell silent. I took my sword out and I saw the worry appear in her eyes. The camp shouted as I started to cut the ropes. She realised I was going to help her, and I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Once I had cut the last rope, she fell into my arms and sobbed.

"Percy, you remember?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Of course, you were the only thing that I remembered," I replied, as she cried on my shoulder.

"YOU'RE A TRAITOR! YOU'RE HELPING OUT THE GRACEUS!" I heard Octavian scream. At this point, I wanted to rip his head off.

"I'm a Greek you numbskull! Do you really want me to beat you up again!" I shouted back, in the calmest tone I could muster. Luckily, Frank and Hazel came to save the day.

"Are you Annabeth?" Hazel asked, her eyes filled with wonder. Annabeth sniffed and nodded, once her tears had finally stopped. "He missed you as well, he says your name in his sleep." She continued. I felt my face getting hotter, but I was glad that Hazel was quite quiet.

"Romans of Camp Jupiter, this is Annabeth Chase. Yes, she is a Greek. She is a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She has retrieved Zeus' master bolt, sailed the sea of monsters, held up the sky, travelled through the labyrinth, saved Manhattan and is one of the Saviours of Olympus. most of all she is my girlfriend and best friend. DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, underestimate her." I shouted, so that everyone could hear.

"Great speech there Seaweed Brain," she said, looking up at me.

"I missed you so much" I said.

"Me too" She replied, as we finally kissed. I could hear some grumbles and whoops from the Romans, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. I was with Annabeth, and that's all that mattered.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that! Check out my other stories, and 5 reviews for an update! Love you guys, bye! xxx**


	2. Reunion 2

**I don't own PJO! Typed from my iPad, sorry for any mistakes with auto correct! Enjoy!**

****  
_Lets go meet my other family - Son of Neptune_

__Annabeth POV

It had landed. Finally. Leo had a bit of a problem with the landing gears, but I had my own problems to worry about. Would he remember me? Did he still love me? Did he have another girlfriend? I couldn't let my worry show. I was a leader, and leaders don't show weakness.

I could see New Rome. The architecture was amazing! The columns, the temples, the forum - Focus Annabeth, focus! I was here to unite the camps, not to think about architecture or ... Him. It was time to meet them. The worry must've been evident on my face, because Piper gave me a pat on the back and a reassuring look. My eyes scanned the crowd of Romans in front off me, looking for that familiar mop of raven black hair and sea green eyes. My breath hitched and I felt tears well up in my eyes. There he was sure enough, but with his arm around another girl. She had dark skin and golden brown hair.

I straightened up and re adjusted my armour. I stepped forwards with Jason.

"Jason Grace, son of Ze-Jupiter, leader of Camp Half-Blood and Praetor of the 12th legion." Jason said, earning him some cheers from the roman crowd.

"My name is Annabeth-" was all I managed before I was cut off by a voice I knew very well.

"Chase, daughter of Athena, leader of Camp Half-Blood, Hero of Olympus and most of al my girlfriend" said the voice. I spun around and hugged him with all my might.

"I missed you so much" he said." You were the only thing I remembered" He finished. I felt some thing wet on my shoulder, as I realised I wasn't the only one crying.

"I missed you too." I said.


End file.
